Big Lies
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Aquel día Itachi Namikaze descubrió algo que lo asustó por la vorágine de sus pensamientos, y lo ciclópeo de sus sentimientos; reveló que añoraba ver aquella inocente mueca al despertar, comprendió que anhelaba tocar por debajo de aquellas ropas... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**: Incesto, Universo Alterno, Famly, Crime, Romance, Violencia, Drama, leve OOC justificado hay algunas cosas de los personajes que cambiaran no mucas, espero.

**Author's Notes**: ¡Sí!, aquí viene el (insert here pairing) que prometí. La verdad _no_ es una trama muy original que digamos, pero tras pensarlo mucho —y debido a que es mi primer Uchihacest Log-fic— decidí empezar por algo sencillo antes de maquinar en mi cabeza tramas más originales como lo acostumbro a hacer.

Pensé poner el título en español… creo que aún lo pienso…

* * *

Big Lies

Por: Gaa

* * *

**Capítulo I**

De la vida de Itachi

* * *

Itachi a sus cinco años había aprendido que habían algunas personas en el mundo que sólo querían hacerle daño, también aprendió que a los niños _no_ se les pegaba y que alguna vez tuvo un _hermano_, aunque su madre Mikoto se empeñaba en decirle que nunca lo tuvo, o que si algún día existió ya debería estar muerto por culpa del demonio que tenía como esposo; es por eso que ella se divorció, se cambió de apellido y se fue a vivir lo más lejos posible de aquel monstruo que respondía a un nombre inexistente porque se le había olvidado y poco le importaba. En sus siguientes dieciséis años él nunca se digno siquiera a buscarlo, es por eso que ahora vivía feliz con su madre, aunque pronto pensaba emanciparse para darse más espacio juvenil.

—Ita-chan, a desayunar —se escuchó la suave voz de la mujer que lo cuidó.

_Namikaze_ Itachi era un joven de veintiún años de buena apariencia; cortés, amable —hasta cierto punto—, buenmozo, inteligente y calculador. Era todo lo que una madre podía aspirar siendo soltera. De su _padre_ y supuesto _hermano_ poco recordaba, siquiera se sabía sus nombres —por la aversión que tenía Mikoto hacía aquél hombre— así que lo único que supo es que había adoptado el apellido de un viejo amigo que se lo prestó gustoso.

—¡Itachi! —despertó de su letargo y bajó de su dormitorio ya vestido y acicalado. No era bueno enojar a su madre, que por muy compresiva que fuese ella sí sabía imponer orden sólo con una mirada.

—Buenos días Oka-san —como siempre le besó la mejilla, se sentó frente a ella y su madre comenzó a parlotear sobre algunos proyectos de la empresa de Minato-san, quien era su amigo y jefe, y lo muy ilusionada que estaba de haber recibido semejante inversión.

Itachi hacía como que escuchaba, cuando realmente se preguntaba si su padre alguna vez lo quiso, o si alguna vez sintió deseos de tenerlo con él… también quería saber si tenía un hermano. Él nunca había sido curioso de su pasado hasta que supo que Minato-san le daría otro hijo a Naruto-kun, un crío de quince años bastante revoltoso que siempre que lo veía le decía lo arrogante y _cool_ que era sólo con mirarle con desconcierto… era un chico bastante raro realmente.

—¿Me estás escuchado cariño?

—Si Oka-san, espero que te vaya bien. Tengo que irme a la Universidad —enfatizaba al levantarse y darle un beso en la frente a su madre. Subió a lavarse los dientes y tomar sus cosas para irse caminando ya que hoy no le apetecía irse en su vehículo.

—¡Cuídate Itachi, trata de no hacer tanto alboroto! —gritó su madre desde la casa aún. El menor asintió algo sonrosado por la libertad de expresión que tenía su madre y hasta cierto punto le agradaba que fuera así de vivaz a pesar de tener cuarenta años.

Su apariencia calmada inquietaba a muchas personas ya que nunca parecía cambiar de expresión y su tono de voz era suave y grave lo que provocaba escalofríos en algunas personas recalcando lo "tétrico" que se veía.

Mikoto observó marchar a su hijo a través de la puerta con ilusión, él era tan parecido a su padre. Aquella actitud de "no me importa nada" y su rostro tan equilibrado eran en singular semejanza, no le molestaba aquel hecho ya que eso era lo que la había enamorado de _él_, pero sin dudas Itachi sacó su apacible forma de ser, o no la sacó… sencillamente se acostumbró a que nada perturbaba su vida por lo cual nada podría sacarlo de su propio mutismo.

Ella no veía en Itachi a su ex-marido, sino a un chico bastante idóneo para cualquier persona, que al igual que muchos tenían sus arrebatos.

* * *

Al pisar la Universidad de Tokyo se vio a sí mismo siendo observado por todo el Campus, no que no estuviese acostumbrado, pero le parecía incomprensibles que a las chicas les gustara hombre con atributos tan comunes como lo eran en cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Siguió su recorrido como de costumbre, saludo con la vista a unos chicos de su clase y se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de su sitio donde normalmente podría estar tranquilo, claro sin que estuviese Deidara y el loco de Tobi… o el fanático Hidan.

—¡Itachi-san! —giró su rostro hasta encontrar a Kisame. Desde que recordaba él había sido uno de sus 'amigos', no le daba muchos problemas ni lo acribillaba con preguntas como lo hacían con la mayoría… sí, se podría decir que Kisame era parte de su círculo de amistades selectas y no tan selectas.

—Kisame, buenos días —murmuró mientras ahora ambos partían a la cafetería.

—No seas tan formal Itachi-san. ¿Vas por tu café matutino? —preguntó como si no fuera nada, aunque aquello sí le daba algo de gracia.

—Sí, madre sigue dándome jugos y leche. Creo que tendré que decirle que tomo café —musitó más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara su amigo.

—Yo creo que deberías independizarte —aquella idea tampoco sonaba tan descabellada, pero tendría que trabajar para eso —. Pain-san piensa organizar una disquera con la herencia que le dejó su amigo, creo que dirá algo de eso hoy y probablemente quiera trabajar con nosotros.

—Entiendo… nos vería bien algo de dinero extra, mi mesada no me alcanza ya para fin de mes —Kisame ahogó una carcajada. Realmente Itachi era de aquellas personas que poco le importaban lo que pensara el resto, era un niño con mente de adulto cuando lo encontrabas tranquilo.

—¡Itachi, Kisame 'hum! —ambos alzaron la vista y vieron que Deidara ya estaba posicionado en la sección correspondiente de su mesa, a su costado estaba un serio Sasori y Tobi quien parecía querer armar un castillo con servilletas.

—Ha comenzado el día —murmuró Kisame y saludando con una sonrisa. Se sentaron esperando al resto ya para cuando Konan, Nagato, Hidan y el resto de sus amigos llegaron la cafetería aparte de estar colapsada su lado ya estaba lleno.

—Bien, ¿a quién le toca hacer los pedidos? —murmuró Nagato cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues… creo que la vez pasada fue Hidan con Kakuzu, así que le toca a Tobi con Zetsu.

—¡Tobi será un buen niño!

Itachi miró a su selecto, y no tan selecto, grupo de amigos y expiró con algo de impaciencia. Se hizo a la idea que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para perderla así de sencillo y pidió su Café con canela y granos negros que tanto le gustaba más un paquete de galletas Holandesas; pensó que sin su "selecto y no tan selecto grupo de amigos" su vida sería lo suficientemente aburrida para querer ir a la Universidad.

Su día transcurrió como todo, claro exceptuando el hecho de que Nagato había insistido en tener que ir al lugar que sería la Disquera. Ya los habían dividido por grupos y lo que harían, así que ahora solamente marcharían allí por un mero tramité.

—Bien, aquí es —ante sus ojos se presentó una enorme construcción clásica de Japón con toques modernistas, por su propia impresión a él le gustó bastante, dieron unas vueltas y hablaron meras formalidades cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete de la tarde.

—Es tarde —repitió al son de sus pensamientos mientras le informaba a los chicos —, me tengo que ir.

Muchos concordaron con la decisión tomada, después de todo mañana tendrían clases.

Caminaron hacia el exterior encontrando una ajetreada ciudad. Entre palabras y palabras fueron caminando hasta que un atolondrado chico chocó con el Namikaze botándolo al piso. Todos le quedaron mirando —más al chico que a Itachi realmente— y por unos momentos lo vieron jadear de cansancio. El pelinegro levantó la mirada indignado encontrándose a un chico sudoroso, con las manos en las rodillas y los cabellos en punta trasera, cuando le iba a replicar su falta de cuidado vio —casi con impresión— cómo este tenía la mejilla morada e hinchada, al igual que en uno de sus labios se podía apreciar sangre seca y una herida.

Miró con curiosidad su ropa para nada ordinaria, más cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien este alzó su cuerpo y siguió corriendo sin importarle dejarlo tirado en medio de una calle sucia.

—¡Ey mocoso! —gritó colérico Hidan —, ¡el Jashinismo no permite eso crío del demonio! —más el menor parecía no hacerle caso porque se seguía alejado. Enojado Hidan emprendió corrida hasta él para darle un escarmiento en contra de los gritos de sus amigos, más cuando llegó hasta el mocoso y quiso golpearle este se movió.

—¡¿Eh?! —aquel muchacho se giró dejando ver su elegantes facciones, sus embriagantes orbes negros y su cabello negro azulado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —cuestionó sorprendido por el repentino ataque, mas no quiso demostrarlo mucho.

—¡Botaste a mi amigo!

—Estaba en mi camino —razonó mientras se volvía a girar para emprender camino esta vez más tranquilo, más aquel golpe en su espalda lo hizo ver qué quería el contrario.

—¡Pelea maricón!

La gota que derramo el vaso, nadie le decía maricón a Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó con socarronería mientras lo miraba.

—Maricón.

En un gesto claramente audaz, aquel menor con furia estampó su puño en el rostro de Hidan quien se tambaleó y cayó mareado al suelo.

—Nunca retes a un Uchiha —y sin más siguió caminando.

Itachi nunca en su vida había visto aquella mirada de tanto odio y rencor, pero su atención se la llevó su amigo quien estaba sangrando en el piso.

—¡Jashin como duele!, maldito bastardo.

Por decisión fue Kakuzu y Sasori quienes dejarían a Hidan en su casa y él se marchó a la suya.

—Oka-san —llamó a su madre tratando de que le respondiera su naciente duda —. Cuando alguien tiene los ojos con rencor y odio… ¿nunca ha sido feliz?

—No Ita-chan… nunca lo ha sido.

Sólo necesitaba reafirmar lo que sabía, porque realmente nunca había visto esa mirada. Dejó de pensar en un chico que quizás nunca volvería a ver y se encaminó hasta el baño con el fin de relajarse en una ducha.

Mañana era viernes, quizás y saldría con sus amigos a algún lado.

* * *

Espero a saber qué piensan. Obviamente la trama es algo predecible, pero trataré de que la mía a pesar de ser bastante común los confunda un poco más.

—Gaa—

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** ¡Vaya!, la verdad no pensé que tuviera tanta acogida —tanto en AY como en FF(.)net—, es realmente gratificante contar con su apoyo. A muchos de ustedes lectores les llamó la atención el OOC que evidencia Itachi, y hasta a algunos les pareció sorpresivo ya que no soy _fan_ del OOC, pero todo a su justo tiempo. Creo que es conveniente recalcar que la actitud algo infantil de Itachi se debe a que Mikoto lo ha malcriado, sin Fugaku creo que él se puede sentir más libre.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

De la vida de Sasuke

* * *

Corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieran más, hasta que sus pensamientos y razonamientos colapsaran y luego de un mar de eterna confusión arrulladora y agónica vino la calma, corrió hasta que su cuerpo y minerva colapsaran en una sintonía demencial y paró… paró en medio de la nada.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró solo en un parque poco concurrido, o más bien, su única compañía eran parejas de enamorados o amantes circundando por las zonas, árboles y banquetas. Sus cabellos negros con reflejos azulados brillaron bajo un farol dándole un toque más tétrico a su propia imagen y con sus orbes negras buscó un sitio donde la luz y las personas no llegaran siquiera a mirarle: Un columpio.

Recorrió todo con su porte altivo y se sentó allí balanceándose, impregnando su parco estado de melancolía con su ceño fruncido. Exhaló todo el aire que había retenido y pensó por dos segundos la porquería de vida que llevaba, su celular sonó sacándolo de cavilaciones y en la pantalla claramente podía ver las letras que conjugaban el nombre de su tutor: Kakashi, maldiciones y cosas sin sentido apagó el instrumento botándolo en el tacho más cercano mientras que su oscura mirada recaía en las copas altas de los árboles que se mecían con parsimonia y quiso ser libre, ser inesperadamente _libre_.

—Sasuke —sonrió de medio lado pero no giró su rostro por mas que aquel tono de voz le hiciera una sorda súplica —, Sasuke regresemos, tu padre--—

—Ese monstruo no es mi padre —respondió con simpleza —, no regresaré… no hasta que me pida perdón.

Era lo único que pedía.

Sasuke Uchiha era un adolescente de dieciséis años, apuesto y exitoso. Número uno en su escuela, adelantado un grado, músico, escritor, científico… Sasuke era todo y nada a la vez.

_«__—Oto-san saqué el primer lugar en la fiera científica estatal._

—_¿Y las nacionales?, ¡¿De nuevo no quedaste?!_»

_«__—Oto-san, tengo la medalla de oro en natación a nivel nacional._

—_¿Y la mundial?... por qué demonios tengo un hijo tan torpe._»

«_Eres un idiota_»

«_Poco talentoso_»

«_Ingenuo_»

Nada… él no era nada en la vida de aquel señor.

—Entonces… ¿iremos a ver la película Icha Icha Tactics? —el pelinegro quiso carcajearse de su estupidez, de su soledad y de su idiota tutor pero no lo hizo ya que no era una actitud de un Uchiha. Se levantó de aquel columpio y camino hasta Hatake quien admiró su mejilla hinchada del menor —; antes iremos a curarte eso. Ven.

Recorrieron todo en silencio ya que el mayor era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que debía de guardarse aquellas palabras de consolación, Sasuke no era como un niño normal… él era la perfección por fuera y lo podrido por dentro, así lo había criado Fugaku Uchiha.

Conocía al menor desde que apenas tenía seis años, él sería su tutor en literatura y arte vanguardista, algo muy complicado para los niños que tendían a ser revoltosos pero cuando llegó a la lúgubre y espaciosa mansión Uchiha lo único que encontró fue a un 'niño' de seis años leyendo a Camus mientras escuchaba la cuarta sinfonía de Beethoven. No jugaba, no sonreía, no era niño y eso más que agradarle a un maestro le daba pena… Sasuke en esos tiempos a él le daba pena.

Fue por eso que se hizo un propio desafío, haría que aquel niño se comportara como una persona normal de su edad y no tratando de cumplir las expectativas de su padre quien veía pocas veces a la semana y cada vez que lo hacía terminaba lastimado y con el orgullo herido. Estaba roto, roto como persona y como niño.

—No te compadezcas de mí —murmuró el Uchiha al entrar a un departamento que supuso sería el de su tutor —, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Asintió parcamente y se fue por el botiquín, el menor observó el amplio departamento y lo lujoso que era hasta que se fijó en unas maletas, _sus maletas._

—Kakashi —llamó con voz alta mientras caminaba hasta ellas.

—¿Qué? —el poseedor de los cabellos platas miró como Sasuke miraba sus maletas con una mirada dolida, apretó sus puños y decidió dejarlo solo por unos instantes.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a echar a Sasuke de la casa lo que significaba que tendría que vivir por su cuenta por unos meses hasta que Fugaku decidiera que 'de nuevo' tenía hijo.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo el menor fue ducharse largo y tendido, hoy comenzaba una nueva etapa escolar. Miró su uniforme negro y camisa blanca —el común— y se lo colocó con algo de desdén al darse cuenta que era un ápice más ajustado que el resto por lo que supuso que Kakashi volvió a meterse con su uniforme y lo empequeñeció para que se viera 'más sexy', omitió aquel hecho y salió de su cuarto cargando con su maletín y encontró el desayuno servido por lo que supuso el idiota de Kakashi estaría durmiendo sus 'cinco' minutos más. Recordó entonces que el mayor había conseguido una plaza como profesor de Filosofía y Ética en su mismo colegio por lo cual lo dejó estar, después de todo así llegaría a paso justo a su clase que irónicamente era de Ética.

Se cepillo los dientes y perfumó un poco y con un sonoro "Ya me voy Kakashi, no demores tanto" salió de casa colocando su maletín en su hombro.

Como alumno nuevo tenía que esperar hasta que el idiota de su tutor, ahora profesor, llegara a clases por lo cual decidió darse una vuelta por aquella nueva ciudad y esperó pacientemente a que dieran las ocho y media para ir al colegio.

Uchiha Sasuke no era un chico normal, se podía llamar pródigo como también rebelde y tampoco es que hiciera algo por romper las reglas al comportarse como un gamberro, sino que la rebeldía que le habían adjuntado era porque su padre lo hizo ver así. Su descubierta homosexualidad a los trece lo llevó a vivir solo por más de un año ya que su padre lo repudiaba y tampoco era que lo haya hecho queriendo llevarle la contra a su padre, sino que sencillamente él no era un chico normal.

Kakashi siempre lo había llevado a cabarets y prostíbulos con el fin 'educativo' aunque después tenía que irse solo a casa y aquella fue el inicio para darse cuenta de que las mujeres eran muy empalagosas ya que todas se le subían y trataban de manosearlo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que era más tarde que las ocho y media y caminó a paso rápido hasta Konoha Gakuen, al entrar los pasillos estaban evidentemente vacíos y recorrió hasta dar con su aula. Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que su Baka-sensei abriera.

—¡Maa Sasu-chan! —chilló con emoción cuando lo vio parado con su uniforme —, ¿te gusto el arreglo? —murmuró en tono confidencial. El menor bufó y sólo le hizo una señal para que lo dejara pasar —… pero qué genio.

Ambos se adentraron en el aula bastante ocupada.

Hatake Kakashi era un profesor de 32 años, bastante conservado que tenía la particularidad de tener una máscara quirúrgica blanca cubriendo parte de su rostro. En uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz y su cabello despeinado lo hacía ver una persona algo casual, cuando el Uchiha entró tras su sensei el silencio propició en la aula.

—¡Bien pequeños colibríes! —anunció con felicidad girándose a la pizarra para escribir el nombre del menor —, les presentó a vuestro nuevo compañero el espectacular, sexy, adonis, inteligente y súper-poderoso Uchiha Sasuke —exclamó como si estuviese vendiendo un producto en la calle.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y Kakashi se giró con sus ojos felices mientras lo señalaba.

—¿A que no es mono?

Poca materia tenía Kakashi para ser profesor. El pelinegro, en un acto salido de pautas, caminó hasta su profesor y le dio un golpe por idiota.

—Idiota sensei —bisbisó con su profunda voz. Los alumnos quedaron prendidos por la falta de respeto.

—Bien, bien —aceptó poniéndose serio.

Tras una segunda presentación más formal y menos subjetiva Sasuke marchó al puesto del fondo donde nunca presto atención a clases ya que él lo sabía todo con respecto a la materia que recién presentaba. A pesar de tener un aspecto algo descuidado Kakashi era inevitablemente el profesor más serio y complicado a la hora de pasar sus pautas.

Omitió aquel hecho y miró el patio de recreaciones y los recuerdos de una vida llena de altos y bajos. Verdaderamente no podía clasificarse como un chico emotivo pero sí existencialista, buscaba algo que mereciera la pena vivir, algo por lo cual luchar y sacar de su mente el estúpido objetivo de contentar a su padre a base de esfuerzos. Pensó por escasos segundos que quizás no debería estudiar, debería ser un holgazán y dejar que la vida pasara ante sus ojos y esperar un ¿milagro? Pero a él eso se le hacía imposible, anhelaba con voracidad tener algo o alguien a su lado que lo comprendiera.

Remembró a su ex-pareja y frunció el ceño, Gaara era su amigo más que una persona por la cual desbaratarse el seso tratando de amarlo. Lo extrañaba: sí, no había nadie como él con sus comentarios ácidos y humor podrido pero lamentablemente entre la costumbre su vida afectiva se fue al caño, amigos eso era lo que significaba Gaara para él.

—Bien eso es todo, la próxima semana tenemos examen estudien o reprobaran. Pueden irse a recreo —ante aquellas premisas su mesa evidentemente se llenó de niñas que le preguntaban cosas y cosas que no tenía la intención de contestar por lo cual sencillamente tomó sus cosas y salió del aula con su altivo paso hasta perderse.

Se dirigió hasta la azotea en donde cerró la puerta y se dedicó a observar el cielo, su inminente soledad no ayudaba en nada a despejar su presionada minerva y aquel estado demencialmente pasivo preocupaba a cualquiera, no era normal que un chico tras que su padre lo haya echado de casa por quinta vez que quede allí sin hacer nada.

El consumo del desprecio y soledad.

Se cuestionó en su afuero interno si su madre se sentiría culpable de dejarlo solo, si de verdad tendría un hermano perdido o si realmente alguien en todo este maldito mundo lo quería, se preguntó muchas cosas y ninguna resolución y deshecho aquellos pensamientos de porquería para volver a clases.

Cuando saliera del colegio tendría que buscar trabajo y por lo que tenía entendido había una disquera que necesitaba personal por lo cual buscarían empleados. Revisó su maletín y se dio cuenta de que tenía guardado su curricular de experiencias y decidió que esa misma tarde haría los trámites necesarios para independizarse, sea lo que fuese estaba cansado de todo aquello por lo cual se emanciparía lo más rápido posible, pero para eso necesitaba dinero.

De su vida poco acontecía, poco tenía y poco sentía.

Como una vez le dijo Kakashi "La perfección por fuera, lo podrido por dentro".

* * *

Este capítulo me quedo irracionalmente corto y creo que eso se debe a que no aparece Itachi. Realmente cuando comencé a realizar mi Uchihacest pensé en el clímax y final, del comienzo no tengo nada visto por lo cual tendrán que ser pacientes. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios.

Saludos.

—Gaa—

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

De Coincidencias

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente al edificio en remodelación, en la recepción se podía ver una chica atendiendo a las personas que solicitaban trabajo y esperó pacientemente hasta que fuese su turno. Llegó después de su hora escolar, por lo cual aún no había almorzado a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde, pero muy por el contrario de las prioridades básicas a él le urgía encontrar un trabajo estable y que le diera el dinero acostumbrado para sus gastos mensuales. Había trabajado para muchas empresas ya, ostentando grandes puestos gracias a la ayuda de su apellido —que maldecía de vez en cuando— y de su inteligencia nata para aquella clase de negocios.

—Joven Uchiha —rompiendo sus cavilaciones, el menor de edad se levantó pacíficamente y entregó su curricular con parsimonia y notablemente esperó hasta que le hicieran la entrevista personal —. Siga en línea recta y a su derecha, la primera puerta. Namikaze Itachi-sama estará entrevistándolo en conjunto con Hidan Jashin-sama.

_Jashin_… aquella palabra se la hacía conocida.

Caminó por el pasillo tranquilo y al girar vio que evidentemente aquella era la única puerta que estaba adaptada para las entrevistas. Tocó con parsimonia y pronto un 'entre' se escuchó desde el interior de la sala. Sus pies se movieron por inercia mientras sus orbes obsidiana analizaban todo a medida que la puerta se abría.

Una sala blanca sin nada, un mesón en el centro dos sillas para visitas y tras de aquella mesa dos jóvenes que no tendrán más de veinticinco años, uno de largos cabellos negros recogidos y otro con orbes amatistas con una que otra contusión violácea.

—¡Tú! —aquel gritó lo sacó de su análisis y sus orbes ébano miraron con inusitado desdén a la persona que le había gritado de aquella manera —, ¡tú maldito mocoso cabrón _hijodeputa_*! —el menor arqueó una ceja confuso.

Analizó aún más sus facciones y recordó lo que la secretaria le había dicho.

—¿Fanático? —ante aquellas palabras Hidan gritó aún más e Itachi observó todo descolocado, aquel crío era el que lo había tirado y ahora lucía un uniforme de una academia privada.

—¡No te contrataremos!

—No seas crío Hidan. Deja que dé la entrevista —su voz seria y afilada mirada llamó la atención del menor quien desvió mínimamente su mirada hacía el contrario, lo que sin duda llamó la atención fueron aquellas grandes ojeras que sin duda tenían un carácter oculto, pero él no venía aquí con el fin de analizar físicamente a sus entrevistadores, no, el venía a buscar trabajo.

—No sé por qué demonios Pain me mandó contigo.

—Porque haces estupideces, ahora deja de quejarte y entrevistemos.

—Nombre —indico aburrido el de cabellos blancos mirando a cualquier lado.

—Uchiha Sasuke, y todo aquello lo sabría si viera mi curricular —el mayor frunció el ceño y acercó la portátil hasta su vista en donde efectivamente estaba la ficha de aquel mocoso.

—Eres menor de edad —indicó el pelinegro mayor.

—No me diga, si no me hubiera dicho no me habría dado cuenta.

Ambos mayores fruncieron el entrecejo, aquello era mucho, se suponía que venía a buscar trabajo no a insultarlos.

—Escuchen. Háganme las preguntas necesarias y no unas tontas como mi estúpido nombre, sólo les falta preguntarme si soy mujer.

Bien, borde pero tenía razón.

—La disquera Akatusuki es una industria musical —comenzó seriamente Hidan olvidando todo el anterior altercado —, dime, ¿en qué crees sernos útil aparte de cómo vendedor mediocre?

Tanto Itachi como Hidan sonrieron levemente, era cierto, una persona como él —menor de edad— sólo podía trabajar tiempo parcial y como vendedor, no era _tan_ difícil tampoco.

—Son unos idiotas. Vengo por el puesto de Ejecutivo. Tengo contactos en el exterior, amigos que tocan en bandas además de moverme en aquel mundo.

—No seas insulso mocoso, eres un crío no podemo---—

—Si el problema —cortó el menor— es que soy menor de edad mi tutor me deja trabajar, lo he hecho desde siempre. Además de que mis estudios nos se verán influenciados por un trabajo que no demora tanto.

—Escucha Uchiha-san —comenzó Itachi —, eres un niño, un _niño_ no ostenta puestos importantes.

—No soy cualquier _niño _—espetó el menor—, soy _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Vean mi curricular y compárenme con cualquier otro idiota que venga.

Sin más salió pegando un portazo.

Hidan bufó gritando claramente "niñato" mientras Itachi tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, qué chico más rudo.

—Veamos la curricular.

—¡Seguro que a lo más ha trabajado es de vendedor! —gritó con gracia el de orbes amatistas.

Ambos se inclinaron hacía la laptop en donde la fotografía de Sasuke salía. Tenían que decir que el chico era bastante fotogénico a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo.

**Antecedentes Personales:**

_Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Edad: 16 años._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Julio de 1993._

_C.I: 156.364.965-9_

_Sexo: Masculino._

_Dirección: Hotel Nakayama, Piso: 15, departamento 40._

_Tutor Legal: Hatake Kakashi._

_Teléfono: 55-33-685._

**Antecedentes Laborales:**

_Año 2005:_

_1-Ejecutivo de Marketing y Chidori.S.A (Japón)._

_2-Gerente General de la Empresa Chidori.S.A (Japón)._

_Año 2006:_

_1-Secretario de presidencia. Empresa Takacorp (USA)._

_2-Gerente General. Empresa Takacorp (USA)._

_3-Ejecutivo de Marketing y ventas. Empresa Sonido&Asociados (Japón)._

_4-Genrente General. Empresa Sonido&Asociados (Francia)._

_Año 2007:_

_1-Ejecutivo de Marketing y ventas. Empresa Namikazecorp (Japón)._

_Referencias:_

_Namikaze Minato: 65-43-939._

_Orochimaru Sarutobi: 55-87-320._

_Kimimaro Nakayama: (7)1654956_

_Frank Crew: (8)6758168_

A veces, guardar silencio era lo mejor.

_

* * *

_

Dos semanas y media y aún no encontraban un Ejecutivo de Marketing, si bien el grupo de amigos ostentaban los mejores puestos seguían habiendo dos vacantes y lamentablemente no podrían iniciar aquel proyecto si no estaba todo en correcto orden, tenían desde el empleado más bajo hasta la presidencia, inversionistas y lamentablemente que Hidan haya escondido la curricular de Sasuke no había servido ya que Nagato había ingresado a la base de datos molesto porque entre todas las personas que se presentaran ninguna calificara, pero tras encontrar el estupendo perfil laboral del Uchiha ni tonto ni perezoso lo llamo sin que nadie supiera.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —enunció Nagato al teléfono.

—_Con él._

—Soy Nagato de la disquera Akatsuki, ¿podría por favor solicitar una segunda entrevista el viernes a las tres de la tarde?

—_Hay un inconveniente con ello Nagato-san, ya envié mi curricular a otro sector en donde me ofrecieron trabajo, creo que entraríamos a negociar._

El de cabellos negros con mechones naranjas frunció el ceño, negociar a esta altura —cuando los salarios serían tan inestables los primeros meses—... pero la mediocridad era algo que no le gustaba, además sabía que si tantos contactos tenía se establecerían más rápido.

—No importa, arreglaremos lo necesario.

* * *

Ante los ojos de Itachi se perfilaba la Disquera Akatsuki en funcionamiento, hoy era su primer día y la sala de ventas estaba llena ya que para informar su entrada al negocio habían contactado a grandes grupos de J-pop y otros internacionales bajo el nuevo ejecutivo que Pain contrató, en la noche del día siguiente conocerían a la totalidad del Equipo de trabajo aquel día sería un sábado para recordar.

Cuando su madre Mikoto se enteró de que su hijo ya era todo un empresario no pudo sonreír y felicitarlo, ella antes que todo quería la felicidad de Itachi por lo cual rezaba para que la nueva empresa de su hijo no se fuera a quiebra ya que los tiempos eran difíciles, pero estaba segura de que con la astucia de todos sus conocidos y amigos todo estaría bien.

—¿Ya te vas Ita-chan? —el de largos cabellos negros frunció el ceño ante aquel seudónimo pero asintió.

—Oka-san, no me digas así, es vergonzoso —admitía arreglándose para la celebración.

—Deja que tu vieja madre te diga así, aunque sea cuando estemos solos.

El joven Namikaze asintió y se despidió de su madre con una señal.

—Volveré el domingo Oka-san, no me esperes despierta.

Mikoto asintió y vio partir a su hijo con ilusión, a pesar de tener ya veintitantos seguía creyendo que era su niño, al cual le tenía que dar la mano para cruzar la calle y era allí del por qué del infantilismo de su hijo.

Si bien era todo un hombre —en el amplio sentido de la palabra— a Itachi sólo le hacía dar un paso para alcanzar la madurez para enfrentar al mundo, y eso era el que no todo en la vida era como él quería, siempre habían cosas que se le escapaban de las manos y su hijo tenía que aprender de eso.

Por unos instantes recordó a su pequeño bebé.

_Sasuke_.

No… él ya estaría muerto, conociendo a Fugaku sólo lo podría visitar en una tenebrosa lápida.

* * *

El de negros orbes observó con parsimonia el local perfilado entre ostentosos edificios. Una extensa fila de espera tras listones rojos, una alfombra carmesí y otra azul para los invitados sin permiso y la entrada que correspondía al personal y sus respectivas parejas.

Se encaminó enfundado en su traje de vestir gris, con su camisa y accesorios negros y su inconfundible cabello revoloteaba por las leves corrientes de viento.

Se encaminó con el resonar de sus zapatos en el pavimento y con su mirar altivo esperó a que el guardaespaldas lo dejará pasar, la prensa comenzó a fotografías su figura y a lanzar preguntas al aire con el fin de ser respondidas pero no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

—No se permite el acceso a menores —bisbisó el guardia como si nada.

Uchiha Sasuke lo miró entrecerrando sus orbes, admitió en su afuero interno que no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero esto ya era el colmo.

—Estoy en la lista de invitados —enunció como si nada.

—Eso n--—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

No sólo estaba en la lista de invitados, sino que estaba en la primera plana en conjunto con todos los 'grandes peces'. Murmuró una escueta disculpa y lo dejó pasar rápidamente.

Sus pasos decididos tronaron en el ambiente suave de la velada, más al fondo la barra abierta con la pista de baile y arriba los salones VIP. Suspiró algo abrumado ya que él no era de aquellos eventos pero tenía que asistir, realmente era una suerte que le hubiese ofrecido un considerable sueldo a pesar de su edad —ya que también tenía un tope para ello—, pero decidió no cuestionar aquellas nimiedades. Tenía vista su emancipación y Kakashi disfrutaba de molestarlo.

—Disculpa —miró de reojo a la persona que lo acababa de empujar y soporto un bufido de disconformidad —, pero si tu eres Sasuke —se mordió la lengua y arqueó una ceja.

—Namikaze Itachi —bisbisó con algo de rencor —. Creo que no fue suficiente esconder mi curricular ante Nagato-san —sonrió de medio lado y pidió un trago simple ya que no quería beber.

—Creo que no me desharé de ti tan sencillamente, aunque sinceramente tu presencia me da absolutamente lo mismo.

El de cabellos largos y negros lo miró fijamente, no mentía al decir aquello. Su interés personal hacía el chico sólo recayó en inevitables dos horas y eso ya yacía en el olvido. No le importaba el hecho que lo hubiese botado, como tampoco su extraña aparición en la empresa; era un chico más ¿qué podía afectar en su vida?... quizá el hecho de que aquel estúpido mocoso no lo tomara en cuenta y se fuera a _jugar_ por allí.

Nunca en su existencia había conocido alguien capaz de ignorarlo, era un _Namikaze_ su apellido tenía que causar conmoción pero lo único que le daba a ese niño su rostro era fruncir el ceño.

—Eres bastante detestable Sasuke-kun —aseveró con el fin de sacarlo de quicio.

—Y tú bastante perseverante. Si deseas acostarte conmigo te recomiendo poner más empeño.

El menor se retiró con toda la gracia que poseía aquel bizarro encuentro al cual no le tomó consecuencias, por ahora, mas Itachi parecía que aquellas palabras no sólo surtieron un extraño efecto en él sino que también se dio cuenta de que aquel niño siquiera lo veía como persona.

Pero nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, nunca nadie lo había omitido y aquella fue su primera vez.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Me demoré más de lo que pretendía, tenía avanzado el capítulo desde hace ya dos semanas pero recién hoy pude finalizarlo. Si me cuestionan el por qué de mis pausadas reacciones, diría que primero tengo que hacer que Itachi tenga la certeza de estar obsesionado con Sasuke, esa es mi meta, que a través de su lado infantil se dé cuenta de que no le sirve… veamos… es mi manera de hacerlo madurar.

Viviendo con Mikoto tuvo todo lo que siempre quiso, más adelante quiere tener a Sasuke pero no lo podrá obtener lo que lo llevará a una maduración para poder llegar a estar con el menor, ¿comprenden?

Mucho Spoiler para ustedes. Disfruten de Big Lies y no se olviden de comentar, siempre me llenan de comentarios y luego se van xDD. Naa, es broma.

|| Gaa ||

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV

De Reuniones

* * *

—Sasuke, el desayuno está servido, si no te apuras llegarás tarde al trabajo —aseveró Hatake a las diez de la mañana de un día Sábado.

Todo era muy confuso a estas alturas pero cuando el menor salió a tomar su 'nutritiva' comida matutina lo único que encontró fue leche y… más leche.

—No fuiste a hacer las compras —más que una pregunta era una catastrófica aseveración. Al abrir las despensas o nevera el vacío de aquellos lugares era tan penoso que a veces dudaba que Kakashi hiciese algo más productivo que leer aquellos Pornográficos libros.

—Eh… no —respondió rotundamente con una sonrisa.

—Olvídalo. Caminó al trabajo comeré algo y más te vale tener la despensa llena cuando llegue Kakashi —tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino dejando a un triste tutor.

—Crecen tan rápido —dramatizó un poco mientras escuchaba los pasos perderse —… o lo hicieron crecer rápido.

Negó con su cabeza agitando su cabellera plateada, allí él no podía hacer mucho. Fugaku Uchiha pese a no querer a Sasuke —ya que el lacerante recuerdo de Mikoto aún existía— no lo soltaba, era peor que un perro callejero. Cuando quería un hijo lo llamaba para que lo fuese a dejar, cuando no lo quería lo llamaba para que se lo llevara; cuando tenía que aparentar ser una familia perfecta tenía que lidiar con el carácter de perros de Sasuke durante un tiempo con frases tan hirientes como "ése" o "aquel" nunca nombrándolo _padre_ ya que rara vez lo hacía.

Tomó el teléfono celular, llamaría a alguien quien lo pudiera ayudar en aquellos aspectos, quizás después de todo Sasuke sí merecía un poco de descanso, además de que Minato lo ayudaría con gusto.

—_¿Kakashi?_

—Hola Minato-san, me gustaría juntarme con usted para hablar sobre unas cosas.

—_¿Cosas como qué Kakashi?_

—Como Sasuke.

* * *

Había hecho una parada en la cafetería Starbucks, al parecer que café _Viena_ de allí era el más decente a esas horas de la mañana. Pidió su desayuno con unas galletas lo suficientemente normales como para no fruncir el ceño por lo dulce y esperó pacientemente en un recoveco casi olvidado del local. Nunca le gustó mucho el barullo que hacían las personas pero sí le gustaba la vida de ciudad, era mejor que estar en el campo donde la acción para él era tan aburrida que prefería tirarse de un acantilado. Cuando la chica llegó con su pedido se demoró más en colocar las cosas en su lugar que en anotarle su número telefónico en la servilleta y eran aquellas cosas las cuales detestaba de toda su maldita existencia, no sabía qué le veían las chicas ni tampoco quería saberlo, ni siquiera tenía un interés casual por ellas ya que era irremediablemente Homosexual y ni aunque un Gay se le acercara con las mismas intenciones que aquella loca muchacha aceptaría ya que eso para él era ser _regalado_, y si lo hacían con él también lo haría con otras personas… además no estaba buscando pareja.

Ya cuando eran un cuarto para las once decidió emprender camino nuevamente hacia su oficina, en el recorrido en metro maldijo la mala suerte de no poder tener un vehículo y no porque no supiera manejar, sino porque aún no podía tener licencia. Quince minutos más tarde ante su eventual mal humor llegó al sitio destinado: La disquera Akatsuki; farfulló un par de palabras irreconocibles y se hizo camino a su día de trabajo, subió el ascensor con parsimonia y se adentró a la oficina de Ejecutivo de Ventas y Marketing que tenía tallado su nombre. Nada más al llegar —ya que no había alcanzado a sentarse— la puerta sucumbió ante una patada abriéndose estrepitosamente al colisionar con la pared.

—¡Tú engendro mal nacido! —vociferó Hidan nada mas al entrar — ¡Cómo osas a pisar el sagrado piso de la Disquera maldito enano! —soltaba mientras a pasos para nada cautelosos se acercaba al menor.

—¡Hidan 'hum!, deja en paz al pobre chico que tiene que trabajar —el de cabellos negros reviró sus orbes ébano hasta el rubio que yacía en la puerta analizándolo lentamente. Su cuerpo de contextura algo delgada, cabello largo y dorado, de orbes zafiros y apariencia de 'no hago nada' aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era lo contrario. Afiló su mirada por sólo unos segundos antes de sonreír con sorna y encaminarse hasta aquel muchacho.

—Uchiha Sasuke —enunció tendiendo la mano al recién llegado muchacho. Sorprendido Deidara la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Usami Deidara 'hum —contestó cordialmente.

—Tienes una muletilla bastante extraña, Usami-san —el menor haciendo gala de sus encantos le sonrió de medio lado y se encaminó hasta su silla omitiendo el hecho de que Jashin seguía en su despacho.

—Deidara, sólo Deidara. Después de todo trabajaremos junto en casi la misma sección —musitó claramente mientras le sonreía un poco. Tenía que tratar de mantener las buenas relaciones.

—¿Sí?... ¿En qué departamento te encuentras Deidara? —suave y bien pronunciado. El rubio quedó absorto por unos segundos, nunca había escuchado su nombre tan suave en los labios ajenos ya que generalmente siempre terminaban gritándole o llamándole toscamente.

—Diseño y Arte.

—¿Te apetece almorzar conmigo más tarde?

—Sí.

—Te iré a buscar a las una en tu despacho. Nos vemos luego.

—Claro.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Hidan volteó aún más enojado que antes viendo cómo aquel mocoso se ponía a leer papeles y a abrir su cuenta de correo.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —bisbisó el menor con algo de tedio — Deberías irte antes que te despidan, además me estorbas aquí.

La visita masculló un par de palabras inherentes y marchó sumido en la extraña conversación, era su idea o aquel mocoso acababa de coquetear con Deidara y lo había conseguido (?)… pues sea lo que sea que haya sido eso no quería volver a verlo. Su puesto como segundo "tesorero" —como gustaba decirle él— era bastante aburrido, aún no comprendía por qué demonios se metió a estudiar Contabilidad con Kakuzu pero ya estaba hecho y lamentablemente le iba bastante bien como para dejar la carrera tirada. En el camino a su oficina se topó a Konan quien marchaba al despacho de aquel mocoso insolente con nuevas órdenes de Pain y él sencillamente se tenía que quedar haciendo quién sabe qué informes.

—¿Has visto a Itachi, Hidan? —inquirió la joven muchacha antes que desapareciera de la planta.

—No.

Itachi era una persona responsable, nunca había faltado su palabra y esa vez no era la excepción, más cuando la promesa que hizo era consigo mismo. En su despacho, enfrente de su computadora portátil intentaba averiguar lo más que podía de aquel muchacho de orbes ébanos y reflejos azulados en sus cabellos. Era hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, inteligente y adelantado, se podían ver fotografías de él y noticias sobre su empeño escolar y otras cosas pero nada de aquello le servía… bueno, exceptuando la gran noticia que decía que era Homosexual que acababa de encontrar como detonante de su gran curiosidad.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke y sus mañas sexuales**__, por: Akeboshi._

_Uchiha Sasuke (en la foto) hijo unigénito de Uchiha Fugaku (fotografía inferior derecha) ha demostrado su nueva faceta juvenil que nadie esperaba. Para los que no conocen a la prestigiosa familia Uchiha Sasuke es el único heredero de la gran Mercadotecnia Uchihacorp. Ahora al parecer al billonario heredero le dio por 'salirse del clóset' en una fiesta de sociedad en la cual su "amigo" Sabaku no Gaara estaba presente. Según los periodistas que estuvieron presentes se dice que tras una pequeña disputa con Gaara-sama (hijo y heredero de la Farmacéutica Shukaku) se le salió la pequeña confesión tras gritarle a todo pulmón "maldito Gay". Por nuestras últimas investigaciones al parecer Fugaku-sama ya sabía la sexualidad de su hijo por lo cual nos queda plantear la siguiente pregunta: ¿es que acaso todos los jóvenes les van los chicos?_

_En una segunda entrevista con Gaara-sama este ha admitido también ser de sexualidad dudosa (Bisexual) y que al parecer fue el mismísimo Sasuke quien lo logró. Hasta ahora el heredero unigénito Uchiha no ha querido decir palabras al respecto aludiendo que aquello es de su conveniencia personal y esta periodista pregunta, ¿Sasuke Uchiha será Seme, Uke o Suke? _

_Estaremos al tanto de las siguientes noticias"._

Él nunca era curioso, de por sí se clasificaba como una persona pacífica que si no era molestada era feliz, gustaba de dejar a la gente hacer y pensar lo que se le antojara pero nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien Homosexual, no era ingenuo, sabía lo que implicaba ser _del otro bando_ y cómo se hacían las cosas e inevitablemente recordó las palabras dichas por el menor:

«_Si deseas acostarte conmigo te recomiendo poner más empeño_»

Encamarse con un hombre era diferente que hacerlo con una mujer, por lo menos eso era lo que creía él, un Heterosexual a luces. Cliqueando una nueva pestaña en su ordenador se fue al buscador para poner sexualidad homosexual y, por aquella sencilla curiosidad, deseó nunca haberlo hecho. De su mente no abandonarían aquellas imágenes tan llamativas ni mucho menos al culpable de que hiciera naciente su curiosidad, curiosidad que nunca nadie le había despertado hasta hoy.

* * *

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo el Uchiha ya tenía todo listo. Arregló un poco su vestimenta casual —ya que no le atraía la idea de ir con traje al trabajo— y se encaminó hasta la oficina de Deidara que quedaba en las últimas oficinas y las más espaciosas del lugar y realmente comprendía por qué. Al entrar vio claramente grandes bocetos, colores y cuadros por todos lados, vio grandes diseños elegantes, gamberros y normales y el rubio yacía sentado allí con la misma urbana presencia con la cual se adentró a su estancia de trabajo.

—Deidara, ¿estás listo? —ante sus palabras el rubio sorprendido subió mirada encontrándose con el menor. Asintió confusamente y dejó lo que estaba haciendo no sin antes anotar algunas notas al pie de la página.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo 'hum? —indagó el rubio mientras se amarraba mejor sus desordenadas hebras.

—Ya lo haces —contestó toscamente mientras pulsaba el botón del elevador.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en mí 'hum? —una pregunta bastante inocente cabe decir.

—Tenemos algo en común, eso es todo.

El de orbes claros arqueó su ceja visible y se dejó guiar entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad para seguir preguntándole cosas. Cuando conoció al Uchiha le dio la impresión de ser bastante tosco y carente de sentimientos por el prójimo, y ahora que lo veía aún parecía aquello, su aura arrogante no desaparecía y su mirada segura le provocaba cierta aversión a su presencia. En un comienzo razonó que quizá él querría algo con él pero era imposible, después de todo se veía un niño de bien y no un "loco" como le decían sus amigos a los Gays; exhaló sonoramente y para cuando abrió sus azules orbes encontró un restaurant bastante tranquilo y sencillo, nada ostentoso como lo pensó desde un comienzo.

—Es hermoso 'hum —murmuró para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por el menor.

—Allí está nuestra mesa —aseveraba Sasuke. Un jalón de mano, sillas rechinantes y luego el silencio de dos personas al estar sentadas —. Y… ¿qué me querías preguntar.

* * *

Curiosidad: Era el deseo irreverente de saber algo, averiguarlo pese a todas sus trabas y aunque no le concernía a la persona en sí gustaba de jactarse de que lo sabía. La curiosidad era un vicio sobre algo que uno no tiene manejo, de algo que no debiera importarle ni mucho menos interrumpir. La curiosidad era el enemigo acérrimo de muchas personas, y algunas pocas decían que nunca sufrían de curiosidad.

Uchiha Itachi no era curioso, nunca lo fue cuando niño ni lo sería ahora, eso creía hasta que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico extraño que no le tomaba en cuenta, un muchacho que era Homosexual, una condición que él desconocía. Pese a que su rostro no mostrara nada, que sus acciones no develaran más de lo que pretendía, de que no volteara su rostro cada vez que alguien mencionase al Uchiha, de que en un resquicio de su mente no dejara de pensar en "cómo sería", su vida desde ahora en adelante se transformaría en un caos, uno que deseaba y rechazaba al mismo tiempo.

No sabía qué había hecho Uchiha Sasuke con él, pero lo haría pagar.

Su sorda venganza.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Itachi es un adulto curioso, bueno lo comprendo. Cuando me enteré que habían más opciones de que te gustasen las personas del otro sexo quedé WTF?! Quería a toda costa encontrarme con unos para mirarlos —lo cual es cierto— luego lo fui aceptando, después de todo en la adolescencia se ve más de eso que cuando uno tiene ocho o nueve años. Lo divertido de hacer un escrito es que puedo hacer que Sasuke sea amigo de quién sea, es inevitable que lo empareje a Deidara ya que es una pareja Crack bastante llamativa a mi gusto, o con Sasori pero tranquilizaos, no estoy diciendo las pairings finales.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

|| Gaara D. ||

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Malsana Obsesión

**A**brió sus obsidianas con parsimonia, exhaló el aire que retenían sus pulmones y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue despertando de su descanso. Su mente comenzó a funcionar como le era habitual y los pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban entre las oscuras cortinas dándole un tono más perezoso a su habitación, inhaló con más ahínco y se removió de su posición actual para quedar bocarriba admirando el techo, su cuerpo estaba algo tenso producto de los múltiples pensamientos que lo aquejaron cuando decidió irse a dormir; la imagen mental de un Deidara almorzando con aquel Uchiha le sorprendió, como también sintió la traición recorrer sus venas. En la institución Akatsuki del total de grandes empresarios —o sea Nagato, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara y él— los únicos que se excluyeron de hacerle la vida imposible a aquel mocoso fue Nagato, Konan y Zetsu; aunque aquel pelirrojo parecía darle lo mismo no estorbaría en sus presuntos planes.

El único rubio del equipo había caído en las redes de aquel niño, aunque el Namikaze no sabía si era por la traición de Deidara, o porque se había acercado antes al Uchiha que él mismo.

La reminiscencia de la tarde anterior parecía aquejarlo con más vehemencia que la presunta noche de descanso, él no los había perseguido ya que la empresa Akatsuki había firmado un contrato con aquel restaurant por lo cual era común encontrarse con sus amigos en aquella estancia. La mesa que ocupaban estaba alejada de cualquier otra y apreciaba el perfil de ambos desde su ubicación, así como las palabras que el menor pronunciaban acrecentaban el irascible rostro del rubio tanto así que tras gritarle "_estúpido arrogante malnacido"_ se levantó de la mesa dejando anonadados a muchas personas pero con una arrogante sonrisa a su acompañante. Itachi creía fieramente que aquel muchacho estaba loco por no sentirse avergonzado de aquel espectáculo, claro, hasta que Deidara regresó nuevamente y se sentó hablando largo y tendido por varios minutos en los cuales el Uchiha no hacía más que asentir o negar, incluso reírse de la irónica situación para después terminar de pagar entre ambos.

El de apariencia delicada era bastante impulsivo en muchas cosas, y le costaba aceptar que estaba en un error pero cuando lo vio con Sasuke creyó irremediablemente que aquel mocoso tenía algo más que buena apariencia.

—Itachi, llegarás tarde a la Universidad si no te levantas —el grito de su madre lo alertó de los minutos perdidos en sus cavilaciones matutinas, por lo cual se levanto y se dirigió al baño tranquilamente.

Había cosas que él desconocía, tales como lo _imposible_ y la _negación_; había circunstancias que le parecían _curiosas_ pero siempre mantenía su temple calmado ante todo, incluso encontraba situaciones _sorprendentes_ y bastante irrealistas, por lo cual encontrarse con Sasuke quien había negado su existencia, lo apreciaba tan imposible para darle alcance, tenía una situación curiosa por su condición sexual, y era sorprendentemente irrealista como persona era unir todo lo que a Namikaze Itachi atraía su atención.

No, no era inocencia… sólo ingenuidad y de la más pura. Pero lamentablemente para Itachi no había inalcanzables.

——

**S**entía algo en el ambiente distinto, como si lo alertaran de un posible peligro, o quizás sólo estaba paranoico.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a la ducha y pronto salió arreglado para un nuevo día escolar. Se encaminó hasta el desayunador en donde Kakashi nuevamente había hecho de las suyas: leche y galletas. Exhaló frustrado y decidió comprar algo en el camino, quizá un Cappucino y Cakes de limón. Tomó las llaves de la casa y se encaminó hasta su rutinario destino y mientras aquello sucedía _algo _ en el camino lo distrajo.

—¡Ey Uchiha!

_No otra vez._

—Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Naruto: Idiota de la academia que iba en su mismo salón, irresponsable y bastante compulsivo. ¡Ahh y cómo no olvidarlo!: Hijo de su conocido Namikaze Minato. Él se llevaba muy bien con el padre, pero otra cosa era su hijo. A menudo Minato le pedía el favor de ir a _jugar_ con su hijo para ver si se le pegaba algo de su responsabilidad pero a lo único que terminaban era jugando a quién masacraba más al contrario.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, _Uchiha _—su nombre articulado con desdén lo hizo afilar su mirada, no tenía tiempo para las idioteces de aquel rubio, además de que tenía que entregar un balance para la tarde pero al parecer su día se vería truncado por aquel chico.

—Lo mismo digo, _Uzumaki _—utilizando la misma emoción que le pondría a mirar un partido de chicas desnudas se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando hasta el instituto parando en Starbucks sólo para comprar mientras que muy cerca el rubio de Naruto parecía querer seguirle —. ¿Qué quieres inútil? —indagó frustrado bebiendo de su cafeína —, y no me des la estúpida excusa de que vas al Instituto, vives del otro lado de la ciudad.

Silencio.

—Ayer Kakashi-sensei llamó a mi padre para hablar de ti. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora?

Lo que muchos desconocían de su aberrante relación era que cáusticamente eran _amigos_. No como aquellos que se dan de la mano y sonríen como idiotas, sino que la rivalidad estaba latente así mismo como la importancia mutua. No habría ningún otro muchacho como Naruto quien se atreviera a decirle idiota, y Naruto no encontraría ninguna otra persona que se atreviera a golpearlos, ya sea por su apellido o por su manera de ser.

El tema ahora era que nuevamente Kakashi estaba recurriendo a la persona en que sí podía incidir en cierto aspecto de su vida para quizás qué cosa, y aquello era principalmente lo que le molestaba.

—Minato no dijo nada —inquirió astutamente. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos con el afán evidente de hacer conversación, mientras que el de orbes zafiro negaba agitando sus rubios cabellos —… entonces debe ser porque me quiero emancipar.

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito claramente aturdió a la gente que caminaba por lo cual giraron a mirarlo, y el de orbes claros al reparar en aquello les sonrió falsamente —… lo siento, es que me he alterado.

Naruto tras apaciguar los ánimos de los civiles giró hasta el Uchiha y lo agarró firmemente del brazo para jalonearlo hasta él.

—¿Estás loco? —bisbisó mordazmente en el lóbulo contrario algo sorprendido por la confesión.

—Sería casi lo mismo. Fugaku no me da siquiera dinero para la Academia, todo lo tengo que pagar yo y mi tutor es Kakashi. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia Naruto? No todos tenemos padres que se preocupen por ti, ahora deja de estorbarme o ya verás las hostias que te daré.

El menor vio marchar al Uchiha con claro paso molesto. No es que tuviera lástima de él, pero sí comprendía su situación. Su padre pasaba ocupado y la mayoría de las veces incluso pasaba más tiempo con Sasuke ya que este trabajó en empresas desde muy pequeño, muy por el contrario de él quien siempre tuvo todo y era precisamente eso en lo que chocaban ambos. Naruto pudo pasar poco tiempo con su padre, pero sabía que Minato lo amaba, no como Fugaku quien cada cierto tiempo mandaba a buscar al _bastardo _de su hijo y luego lo botaba tras cansarse de él o golpearlo demasiado. Sasuke era agresivo y bastante posesivo con sus cosas, es por eso que tenía que irse con cuidado si no quería terminar debajo de un hoyo… o en un hospital.

——

**N**o había derecho a detracciones, siquiera tenía pensado abrir sus labios para insinuar algo, quería llevar el proceso lento y demasiado calculado de tal manera que para cuando el magnate Fugaku Uchiha se diera cuenta él ya estaría lo suficientemente establecido y decirle con sorna "_lo siento, ya no soy tu perro"_ y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Era estable económicamente hablando, sólo podía tocar su dinero cuando si padre lo echaba de la casa —lo cual solía ser siempre— por lo cual era lo suficientemente responsable de sí mismo.

Anhelaba ser libre, caminar sin preocupaciones y salir sin presiones.

Ya no quería ser el hijo de padre, no se esforzaba siquiera por agradarle a aquel hombre que supuestamente cumplía el rol de padre, siquiera buscaba su reconocimiento. Ya no era un niño inocente e ingenuo; él era Sasuke Uchiha, un joven con un futuro que al parecer estaba bienaventurado.

Cuando posó sus pies en el instituto quiso alejar cualquier tipo de fantasma de su mente y ajustó su perfil inalcanzable.

_Eso era lo que quería ser de ahora en adelante_, alguien tan inalcanzable y alejado como el Sol, recubierto por una coraza irrompible como el mismísimo fuego. De ahora en adelante no dudaría ni un sólo segundo de lo que quería.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Uchiha-kun!

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana Uchiha-san?

—¡_Kya _Sasuke-kun!

Inalcanzable e idolatrado.

——

**N**aruto había llegado cansado a su hogar, el día había sido agobiante y para qué mencionar sus trifulcas contra el único Uchiha. En la sala se podía escuchar la voz adormilada de Kakashi versus la energética de su padre. Su mente se abstrajo ante la conversación que oscilaba entre 'problemas de dependencia' y 'dinero' por lo cual sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba.

—¿Naruto-kun? —saltó desde su sitio sorprendido por no percibir a la persona que yacía a sus espaldas y a gusto saludó al joven que esperaba paciente a su padre.

—Itachi-san —le sonrió de medio lado tratando de controlar sus impulsos de omitirlo y seguir escuchando, así que se acercó paulatinamente hasta él y estiró su mano — hacía tiempo no sabía de ti —rebulló el rubio.

—No es cortés oír las conversaciones ajenas, Naruto-kun —informó en un claro tono insidioso.

—¿Eh? Esto… bueno… no es que yo haya querido, bueno tú sabes ¿no? —habló nervioso a más no poder.

—No, no lo sé —rebatiendo con claras intenciones de molestar el rubio expiró relajado y se sentó a su costado más cansado de lo que solía mostrarse al mundo.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Itachi-san? —el de cabellos oscuros dirigió sus obsidianas en dirección a la puerta seguido del menor. Las voces parecían oírse alteradas pero ininteligibles, y sin duda alguna, la más estrepitosa parecía la de Minato.

—Un empleado mío dio como referencia a Minato-san, así que vine a hablar con él directamente —informó casualmente aburrido.

—¿Quién?

—Uchiha Sasuke —aunque el tono de la conversación era claramente trivial el Uzumaki poco tardo en procesar el nombre.

—¡¿Sasuke-teme?! —cuestionó estrepitosamente al levantarse y mirar al mayor.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó casualmente, aunque claro, sus intenciones eran otras.

—¡Cómo no conocer a ése bastardo! Así que el muy idiota ahora trabaja para ti, ¿qué hace? —aquella conversación estaba tomando rumbos inesperados para ambos jóvenes que si bien no se llevaban mal, tampoco tenían una relación tan cercana como era normal.

—Ejecutivo de Ventas y Marketing.

—Vaya… el muy bastardo pese a no tener título saca buenos puestos —bisbisaba el de claras orbes. Su mirada revoloteaba inquieta en la pared y se volvió a sentar dando por finalizada la conversación del Uchiha. Volvieron a la monotonía inicial hasta que el denso ambiente se hizo insoportable para el mayor.

—Y, ¿Con quién habla tu padre?

—Con Kakashi-sensei, no creo que terminen pronto. ¿Por qué no vienes mañanas?

—¿Tan importante es el tema? —rebatió indignado por la falta de atención.

—Claro, después de todo para Oto-san, Sasuke-baka siempre será parte de la familia.

El rubio haciéndose el desentendido se encaminó hasta las escaleras principales y desapareció entre los pasillos dejando a un anonadado Itachi.

«_Para Oto-san, Sasuke-baka siempre será parte de la familia_»

¿En qué momento Sasuke se acercó tanto a Minato y él ni se enteró?

¿Cuándo el anonimato de aquel joven pasó a ser curiosidad?

Tenía que admitirlo, ahora estaba más curioso que desde el inicio.

—¡No podemos permitir que le siga pegando Kakashi! ¡Si Sasuke tanto anhela la emancipación podría yo darle mi tutoría!

—Por favor, cálmese Minato-san.

—¡Que me calme mis huevos! ¡No puedo dejarle solo!

—Tiene que tener en cuenta una cosa Minato-san, Sasuke _siempre_ ha estado solo. No creo que le guste ser dependiente de usted ahora, después de todo nosotros lo conocimos demasiado tarde.

La cortesía pasó a ser parte del decorado, y sobre todo, de la poca cordura por parte de Itachi.

Quería saber quién era Uchiha Sasuke.

_Malsana obsesión._

**Notas Finales**:

Okey, me he demorado más de lo habitual, incluso he tenido tiempo para flojear, pero no me he olvidado de actualizar. Estoy calibrando bastantes posibilidades de hacer _algo_ más llamativo antes de emparejar a Itachi con Sasuke, no sé si se verá muy cliché o no, pero de todas maneras esperaré hasta el próximo capítulo para anunciarlo —mejor dicho: escribirlo—. Con respecto a este capítulo… como todos sabemos no me he alejado lo suficiente de lo que realmente es Itachi: un obsesivo. Pienso que mostrarlo más ingenuo ayudaría a manejarlo más con la reciente obsesión con Sasuke, el punto aquí es que manejaré la situación de manera unilateral, por lo cual Sasuke no sabrá nada hasta que el mayor llegue a la cúspide de su desesperación u obsesión —como queráis decirle—.

Agradezco sus comentarios y quería decirles algo _express_:

El rincón anónimo (antes ubicado al final de mi perfil) ha sido removido de allí y puesto en una Website para mayor comodidad de mis lectores y como autor. Cualquier comentario anónimo (entiéndase dejar review sin cuenta) será publicado allí y respondido de igual forma. Ante cualquier duda también la podrán postear allí sin presiones. La website está enlazada en mi perfil pero les dejaré el Link separado para los que se complican (_H t t p : / / e l – r i n c o n – a n o n i m o . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ ).

Disculpad las molestias y siempre les agradezco los comentarios.

||Gaara **D**. ||


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Okey, lamento la demora. Por ahora lean y luego les explico.

* * *

**VI**

Algo que Itachi descubrió

* * *

Eran de aquellas cosas en las cuales muy pocas personas podrían saber, como un acosador vigilando a su presa antes de acecharla, como la simple razón de amar a alguien prohibido, o lo retorcido de un secreto tras la fachada. Itachi es de aquellas personas que casi nunca se emocionan por nada, gusta de estar tranquilo y beber té verde con dangos en un sitio tradicional con su amigo Kisame; también gustaba de observar a Deidara pelear con Sasori, o la sencillez con la cual Nagato resolvía los conflictos.

Itachi era alguien que no se sorprendía mucho, demasiado comprensivo y a veces estúpidamente inocente debido a la sobreprotección de su madre; sus amigos —y los no tantos— comprendían aquello y lo aceptaban tal cual era, tenía salidas como 'enserio pasa eso' o la distante mirada ante las peleas casuales de pareja, su madre nunca había traído a otro hombre a la casa, siempre habían sido dos y sus novias nunca le dieron mayores problemas porque Itachi era un novio ejemplar, nunca era infiel como tampoco jugaba con los sentimientos.

Era serio, respetable, apuesto e inteligente.

Por eso, cuando llegaba a la Universidad, no le faltaban las sonrisas, aquellas reverencias y saludos efusivos. Ninguna mentira pasaba desapercibida, ante sus ojos, como también sabía que tras todas aquellas personas muchos le tenían miedo por la imponencia de su apellido.

* * *

El joven de largos cabellos oscuros estaba frente a un espejo admirando su apariencia, sus ojeras parecían más profundas y marcadas que ayer, mientras que su cuerpo lo sentía pesado culpa del agotamiento; nunca había estado tanto tiempo en la computadora para buscar cualquier indicio de la vida privada de Sasuke, como también pasó reflexionando de todas las cosas que lo rodeaban y a las que no tomaba en cuenta. Desde pequeño —por lo menos aquellos recuerdo que aún prevalecían en su mente— se vio siendo tranquilo y despreocupado de su entorno, sólo importándole estar bien con su madre y su padre, del cual no tenía muchos recuerdos; hubo sí un tiempo en el cual remembraba que se sentía entre ansioso y feliz por algún suceso irrelevante seguramente, pero hasta ahora nunca se había vuelto a sentir así.

Claro, todo hasta ahora.

Si bien aquel mocoso adolescente no había dicho ni hecho nada más que presentarse en su vida, plantarle cara y olvidar que existía... entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía tratando de averiguar su vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le llamaba la atención de aquel chico?

Sabía que no era por su presente Homosexualidad, ya que él había visto parejas y tenía conocidos con aquellas mismas inclinaciones, sabía que no era su personalidad porque Deidara tenía una muy similar, tampoco era su físico porque evidentemente él era Hetero... entonces, ¿qué era?

Vagamente a su mente vino la conversación que tuvo con Naruto, procesaba sus palabras una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado: No quería que Minato-san se enterara de su reciente _obsesión_ por aquel crío, no, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Se ordenó por última vez antes de salir de su cuarto, y fijando como nuevo objetivo a Uchiha Sasuke emprendió camino hasta su Universidad con la mejor intención posible, quizás la ayuda de Kisame y Nagato no le vendría nada de mal, aquella ansiedad de conocer todo sobre aquel niño no se iba, como también tampoco podía desviar sus obsidianas cuando lo apreciaba a lo lejos.

¿Qué demonios era?

—Itachi ¿Ya estás listo? Hoy tengo una reunión hasta tarde, te dejé comida en el congelador, caliéntala cuando tengas apetito. ¡Adiós hijo!

—Cuídate Oka-san.

—Pórtate bien.

Miró a su madre salir dichosa de la que era su casa, aquella sonrisa reflejaba lo bien que se sentía, como también lo jovial que podía aparentar. La siguió con su mirada hasta que se perdió aquel vehículo sencillo que tenía ella como transporte y pensó si su madre extrañaría a su padre... o si su padre lo extrañaría a él. Nunca pidió un modelo masculino ya que cuando se alejaron de él Minato llegó de inmediato regalándole aquella enorme sonrisa la cual Naruto también poseía. No extrañó a aquel hombre, ni aquella casa, sólo... sólo hizo una nueva vida con su madre quien le sonreía con tanta vehemencia que pensó que en esos momentos todo estaba bien, de hecho, todo está bien.

El sonido molesto de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Kisame en conjunto con su fotografía, sin ganas atendió escuchando como su amigo le decía con tonos claros y graciosos que iba tarde para la primera clase pero a él poco le importaba.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer Kisame, excúsame con el catedrático.

Por esta vez sus instintos domarían su cordura, visitaría cierto instituto.

* * *

Aburrido, sí, aquella emoción que se siente cuando nada a tu alrededor te llama medianamente la atención, cuando el mocoso de tu mejor amigo lo único que sabe es patearte la silla y las chiquillas gritonas ya le tenían un pequeño zumbido en el tímpano.

Bostezó una vez más cuando el profesor de Biología Molecular les estaba enseñando los tipos de ADN a la clase completa, con sentido de orientación y aquellas molestas cadenas anti-paralelas con letras incluidas. Le dolía la cabeza producto de tanto stress que se cargaba pero era necesario si quería mantenerse. Su abogado estaba haciendo los trámites tan discretamente como podía para lograr su emancipación, mientras que Kakashi había llegado ayer en la noche anunciando que Minato quería hablar con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un compañero de trabajo que tenía el mismo apellido que Minato… ¿cómo era?

—Uchiha Sasuke-kun, ¿se cree lo suficientemente inteligente como para no atender a mi clase? —bisbisó algo enojada la maestra Kurenai.

—¿Es necesario responder eso? —rebatía algo molesto. Su cabeza ya estaba estallando lo suficiente para soportar un llamado de atención — Ya tengo suficiente con mi dolor de cabeza y que el idiota de Naruto me patee la silla —argüía con desdén. Sus orbes se volvieron más pequeños de lo que ya eran cuando se dio cuenta que tenía calor —. Perfecto, me ha dado gripe. ¡¿Ya estás feliz Naruto?!

—¡Oh claro que sí bastardo!

Yuuhi omitió aquella discusión y mandó al Uchiha a enfermería de mala gana, aquel mocoso apenas había pisado la institución cuando ya había causado medio alboroto al intentar golpear a Uzumaki, claro que este no quedó libre de castigo.

—Y usted Uzumaki, a Dirección.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No me haga repetirlo antes de que lo mande a detención, Uzumaki.

—Maldito bastardo malnacido —farfullaba recogiendo sus cosas con cólera —, ahora Oto-san no me comprará el maldito carro. Ahh no, pero Sasuke no se libra de esta, ya verá cuando le ralle su...

—¡Uzumaki pare de maldecir! —gritó exasperada la profesora mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

—¡Ni eso puedo hacer!

El rubio caminó arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, y casi llegando donde lo esperaba Tsunade se topó con alguien inesperado. Por unos momentos lo quedó sencillamente mirando pensando que quizá era una ilusión, o una mala broma del destino.

—¿Itachi-san? —indagó más que curioso por el asunto.

—Oh, Naruto-kun —bien, aquello no venía en sus planes. La idea era pasar desapercibido entre la maraña de críos pero era evidente que encontrarse con el hijo de Minato-san era como prácticamente descubrirse —. ¿Qué haces por aquí, no deberías estar en clases? —indagó tratando de no llamar tanto la atención.

—Pues sí, pero por culpa de Sasuke-bastardo me han mandado a Dirección. ¿Y usted qué hace aquí? —Uzumaki, astuto, alzó una ceja con una clara muestra de 'te he pillado con las manos en la masa'. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los finos labios del Namikaze se abrieran lentamente equilibrando las posibles respuestas.

—Vengo por trabajo, Nagato quiere que Uchiha-san realice algo para el fin del día, y como él tiene el _deber_ de venir a clases me mandó para conversar con él —argumentó cáusticamente. Itachi sonrió con simpleza para luego preguntarle en suaves tonos si sabía dónde podría encontrar al menor hasta que la respuesta de la codiciada _Enfermería_ llegó a sus oídos; con una leve inclinación se retiro de la clara mirada del menor que aún titubeante lo dejó marchar.

—No lleva papeles 'ttebayo —aseveró con una gran sonrisa —. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Dicen que el instinto es superior al autocontrol, y eso quedaba demostrado. Entró a la blanca estancia pasando desapercibido, observó entre resquicios de cortinas la figura del menor recostado en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente producto de la recién deducida fiebre que tenía. Sus mejillas —que acostumbraban a tener un suave pálido— ahora eran adornadas por resquicios de tintes cereza, los labios se fruncían mientras ahora el cuerpo de aquel muchacho buscaba una cómoda posición para poder dormir relajadamente, o lo más que podía.

Se dio de vuelta dándole la espalda, y viendo el nacimiento de aquel extraño cabello en punta, por unos segundos pensó que utilizaría algún tipo de gel para cabello, pero cuando sus dedos se enredaron en las finas hebras negras azuladas comprendió que no. Aquel cabello era suave —para su gusto— y olía bien, a pesar de que expelía una suave fragancia masculina. Observó su nuca como si fuera aquel secreto mejor guardado: pálida y cremosa se veía a su tacto, pero estaba enfebrecida y bastante normal. Era un hombre, los chicos no tenían la piel suave como una mujer, ni se veía cremosa a su vista pero para él aquello sería un secreto, ¿Qué lo incitaba a tocarlo de manera poco masculina? Se sentía intimidado, ya sea por saber que era un acosador o porque la belleza de aquel muchacho le era llamativa, siguió con su vista el contorno de su espalda hasta que la blanca sábana cubría su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, se sorprendió frunciendo el ceño pero tocarlo más sería inapropiado, como también demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Qué quieres? —aquella voz sin duda lo sobresaltó, pero por las recién abiertas obsidianas se dio cuenta de que Sasuke acababa de despertarse. Su voz era adormilada y suave, bastante infantil si le cuestionaban ahora y sobre todo la tosca manera de sentarse y reconocer a su alrededor. Con cáusticas palabras le decía lo que debería de hacer para el fin del día mientras que el aún adormilado —y bastante ido— Uchiha asentía para luego echarlo del lugar. Itachi no sabía con certeza si lo había escuchado, pero ver aquella faceta del menor le provocó cierto regocijo y punzada en su bajo vientre.

Aquel día Itachi Namikaze descubrió algo que lo asustó por la vorágine de sus pensamientos, y lo ciclópeo de sus sentimientos; reveló que añoraba ver aquella inocente mueca al despertar, comprendió que anhelaba tocar por debajo de aquellas ropas y aceptó que ansiaba monopolizar el tiempo de aquel muchacho.

Razones no tenía para poder rebatir, incluso dudaba fieramente de sus nuevas emociones pero lo único que sí podía aseverar era que _quería_ a Sasuke Uchiha para sí, como aquel tesoro escondido.

—Mío —y por primera vez sería egoísta.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**:

Lamento la demora, realmente tenía parte del escrito avanzado pero como ya sabrán me he demorado más de lo planeado. Al parecer mis intentos por abandonar este Fandom son inapropiados y bastante infantiles, cuando menos lo espero me llueven ideas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aún cavilo que colocar en el siguiente... quizá un poco de acción para Sasuke no esté mal xD.

Saludos.

**|MTG|**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

|#Track: **Apology – Alesana.

* * *

**VII**

Acosador

* * *

Lo estaba mirando, como de costumbre, en su oficina sentado tecleando a velocidad sorprendente; concentrado en su proyecto con unas finas gafas adornado su rostro haciéndolo ver más cautivador; de vez en cuando se llevaba a sus finos labios su taza de café mientras releía lo escrito o dibujaba en los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, atendía teléfonos con maestría mientras le pedía a su secretaría quién sabe qué cosa.

De vez en cuando Deidara entraba a la habitación con una mala cara gritándole para luego salir riendo ante el rictus de molestia del menor, o Sasori —el jefe del departamento de Fotografía— le entregaba algunas copias para que eligiera la mejor o se ponían a discutir sin cambiar su la inexpresividad de sus facciones; de vez en cuando también entraba Nagato con algunos balances de presupuesto o Konan le avisaba que ya era hora de irse a comer —porque no hacía caso al resto— y él sencillamente lo vigilaba: cómo se movía, desenvolvía y sonreía sardónicamente, o el cómo sus comentarios cáusticos herían a más de una persona. Itachi lo observaba a lo lejos, como un mediático acosador.

En la tarde vino Naruto quien entró en un gran estruendo y el saludo reverberó por todo el pasillo, le molestó el hecho de que él _sí_ podía acercarse sin previo aviso, a sí mismo también podía abrazarle aunque sea sólo para molestarlo y reírse de él. Uzumaki, a pesar de picarlo cada tantos o en su retorcida manera enervarlo, tenía en sus ojos aquella admiración por una persona que ha luchado toda su vida, le sonreía con completa sinceridad y el cariño en sus acciones se notaba con nimios detalles como ofrecerle más café o ayudarle aunque sea a engrapar los papeles o pedir informes en la oficina del costado. El rubio hablaba por montones sólo sacando pequeñas palabras del pelinegro, como a la vez aquellas retorcidas muecas de felicidad que sólo lo lograban hacerlo ver más peligroso o algún que otro golpe.

—¡¿Enserio?! —escuchó el de larga cabellera agudizando lo más que podía su vista para apreciar cómo Sasuke asentía con orgullo —... ¡Vaya 'ttebayo! Yo que creía que Gaara nunca más te hablaría.

Sasuke al parecer dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír pero la horrisonante carcajada del rubio lo sacó de onda. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

—Bueno, habrá que esperar hasta cuando llegue —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de Naruto antes de que el Uchiha cerrara la puerta.

Namikaze tenía envidia de Uzumaki, sentía que le estaba quitando la atención del pelinegro aunque no la tuviese, presentía que algo más guardaba aquella relación de fraternidad y a pesar de que su reciente estado de paranoia le decía que _todos_ podían estar más cerca de él —lo cual era cierto— pero en su recién iniciado y retorcido mundo Uchiha Sasuke era para él.

* * *

Algo había cambiado en Itachi, ya sea que en su aura de completa pasividad se podía percibir la nota de peligro, o que su oscura mirada se afiló aún más ante determinadas personas como aquel que busca una tortuosa venganza; Ahora Itachi ya no sonreía imperceptiblemente o devolvía los saludos, sólo miraba con aquellos profundos orbes tratando de descubrir una realidad improbable o alguna mentira rebuscada, Itachi ha madurado de un día para otro, sus —a veces— salidas inocentes no se apreciaban más, trataba a todos con un grado de frialdad y siempre miraba a los costados como buscando lo inexistente o apreciando lo que realmente nadie quiere ver. Kisame lo ha notado, el cómo Itachi ha despojado aquella última mueca de infantilidad de su idiosincrasia, se ha vuelto aún más calculador y en su mirada se podía apreciar la arrogancia misma aunque este no la exprese ni aluda a ella; Namikaze ahora parece ser inalcanzable e inhóspito, a sí mismo como la quimera realizada hombre enfundado en un traje Armani de amplio torso y mirada penetrante, ahora aquel pelinegro nunca deja de analizarte, sonríe de manera socarrona y sus ébanos orbes brillan de druidismo como también aquel abstraído toque que hacían a todos revirar a su persona. Namikaze Itachi siempre está ocupado, admirando entre la oscuridad quién sabe qué cosa, pero debía ser lo suficientemente importante como para siquiera prestar atención en las reuniones, o por lo menos eso pensaba Kisame mientras observaba a Itachi divagar entre escritos pulcros y orbes obsidianas contrarios, y lo vio.

Itachi admiraba a Sasuke, y no sabía por qué, aquello era más delicado de lo que pensaba y realmente no cabía entre sus posibilidades el creer que la psiquis del pelinegro estaba copada de Uchiha Sasuke; lo miraba como nunca antes se había detenido a admirar a otra persona, como aquella escultura a la vida que salía cada cierto tiempo cautivante y embriagadora, el de larga cabellera ébano parecía pasmado ante cualquier movimiento del menor, como si ante él estuviera la reencarnación de Apolo aunque él no lo creía así. Sasuke cautivaba por sus obsidianas afiladas y sin pupila, abstraía a las personas por la manera masculina, tosca y a la vez elegante de sus movimientos, cautivaba por las peligrosas vocalizaciones que emitía a sí mismo como su cuerpo masculino llamaba la atención. Hoshikage comprendió algo sorprendente: Un acosador, Itachi estaba en una fase en la cual todos atravesaban cuando eran más joviales, pero jamás razonó el hecho de que el Namikaze no era como el _común_ de los demás; guardó silencio ante lo recién descubierto porque no tenía derecho a indagar donde no lo solicitaban, allá si Itachi pidiera su ayuda en algo más pero era asunto de el moreno y nadie más.

Sólo de Itachi.

—Kisame, tengo que pedirte un favor —bisbisó entremedio de toda aquella parafernalia que era la Junta de lanzamiento. Kisame ya sabía lo que Itachi quería, pero aún así guardó silencio y atendió ante las palabras del menor —. Averigua todo lo que puedas de Uchiha Sasuke —completó el de pronunciadas ojeras. Kisame aceptó no sorprendido por aquel hecho, él lo había vaticinado un poco antes, pero sin duda no pensó que ésta vez llevaba razón.

¿Qué poseía Sasuke que Itachi quisiera?

—Está bien —aceptó irremediablemente. Quizá así comprendería algo del menor.

El acosador se despidió de su secretaria, se encaminó por los abandonados pasillos de la disquera y esperó el elevador mientras repasaba una y otra vez todas las manías que había capturado el día de hoy de Sasuke. Sonrió imperceptiblemente por unos segundos antes de abordar el habitáculo metálico y presionar el botón de subterráneo, sin duda la empresa ganaba más adherentes transcurriendo los días y posibles bandas llegaban a la compañía pidiendo oportunidades, así como sus _busca talentos_ ya comenzaban a explayarse por todo Japón, incluso de manera internacional, _gracias a Sasuke_. Definitivamente aquel varón no era como el resto, demasiado inteligente incluso para su propio bien, pero seguía pensando en todo el misterio que lo envolvía.

¿De dónde lo conocía Minato-san?

¿Por qué la emancipación de su padre era lo más importante?

¿Por qué nunca se topó con él antes?

¿Qué _hacía_ a Sasuke Uchiha?

Tenía infernales dudas, y al encontrarse en la soledad de su casa no ayudaba. Mañana Sasuke saldría con Naruto-kun al parque de de diversiones —por insistencia del rubio—, no estaría mal salir con Tobi o los demás a recordar viejos tiempos. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número siete de discado rápido.

—_Aló _—contestó la voz en la línea.

—Deidara. Mañana vamos al parque de diversiones.

—_¡¿Al parque 'hum?! ¡Qué bien! Avisaré a Sasori... ¿puedo invitarlo, cierto? _—había veces en que la ingenuidad del rubio lo impresionaba. Sonrió con malicia y soltó aquellos suspiros que suponían cansancio y tedio ante más personas.

—Está bien —murmuró haciéndose el convencido —, pero procura no invitar a muchos.

—_¡Genial!_ —la llamada de canceló y sus obsidianas se pasearon por la casa pulcra y tranquila. Caminó hasta la cocina abriendo el refrigerador sacando su cena y pensó que mañana sería de aquellos días los cuales disfrutaría uno en silencio, ya que nadie conocía sus planes.

* * *

Naruto llamó en la puerta de su casa por décima vez de manera insistente y poco amoral, sus gritos eufóricos se escuchaban desde su cuarto y abrumado por aquel griterío abrió la puerta con desdén mientras el rubio entraba sin pedir permiso.

—¡Apúrate Sasuke-baka! O si no se llena —chilló entusiasmado admirando recién que el Uchiha aún no se había siquiera bañado —. ¡¿Pero qué demonios bastardo?!

—Calla. Trabajé hasta tarde. Iré a bañarme —masculló de manera autómata mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto.

—¿Y Kakashi-sensei? —indagó el rubio mirando lo impoluto del departamento.

—Lo eché. Me tenía cansado con sus citas, vive en el departamento del costado —y al decir costado se refería al piso de abajo que era el 49.

—¡Jugaré _Wii_ por mientras, bastardo!

El mayor pasó por alto el griterío y se dispuso a destensar sus músculos. Nagato le había mandado papeles de administración ya que al parecer Namikaze no estaba trabajando como correspondía o le relegaba demasiados papeles a cualquiera con el fin de "Investigaciones" que nadie conocía aún, ya vería aquel desgraciado cuando se lo topara en la empresa, le diría unas cuantas verdades. El agua caliente siempre le ayudaba gustaba estar horas bajo la ducha sintiendo aquel sublime ardor sobre su nacarada piel, o el vapor que se colaba por todo el habitáculo, pensó en su abogado quien se esmeraba por llevar todo el proceso de emancipación a tientas, como también dividir sus bienes económicos que había hecho él sin ayuda de su padre para poder sustentarse y tener finanzas, ya que sin ellas lo más probable es que tendría un tutor hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad absoluta. Hipotéticamente su mente viajó hasta el juicio final, en donde su padre lo demandaría y tendría que juntar las pruebas necesarias para no caer antes sus redes, como también ganarse al médico tratante de sus innumerables maltratos; Kakashi jugaba un rol importante, pero también debía tener soporte.

Cerró las canillas agotado, y se enfundó en una toalla mientras abría la puerta conjunta de su habitación. Expuso la ropa de su armario y se vistió con jeans negros y una playera blanca normal: sin dibujos o alguna frase. Le quedaba un poco suelta como a él le gustaban, y colocándose sus **Vans** de caño alto también negras; cogió su billetera, lentes de sol y titubeó al respecto de su automóvil, no podía conducirlo hasta tener diecisiete, o con un adulto pero el irse en tren hasta el parque de diversiones le parecía absurdo, y tampoco quería gastar dinero innecesario en un taxi... aunque la multa.

—¡Apúrate bastardo! —suspiró e impulsivamente tomó las llaves de su vehículo y la tarjeta del departamento que fungía como llave ahora.

—Vamos inútil, iremos en auto.

—¡Sí! —exclamó de emoción dejando botado todo yendo al ascensor. Sasuke bufó apangando todo lo que el idiota de su amigo había dejando abandonado y se encaminó pasivo hasta el rubio quien miraba el número del elevador como si fuera Dios. Al llegar a su piso presionó el botón del subterráneo y su día comenzó.

A Itachi lo fue a buscar Hidan en su camioneta con Kakuzu, realmente él no sabía quién iba pero siempre lo recogían como si fuera cotidiano, él era el único que no poseía vehículo —ya que lo encontraba estúpido conociendo que _todos_ sus amigos lo tenían— así que vio innecesario hacerse de uno. Se despidió de su madre con una señal, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó al vehículo sentándose al costado de Tobi quien chillaba sin cesar que añoraba subirse a la montaña rusa, o a aquellos juegos donde la euforia y adrenalina se apoderaban de la psiquis, él por otro lado iba calmado, pensando cómo encontraría al menor pero luego razonó que iría con el rubio así que...

—¿A qué juego quieres subirte primero Tobi?

—¡_Tagada*_!

Naruto miró el sitio medianamente vacío, había personas subiéndose a los juegos de agua y otros a los mecánicos, pero su vista se desvió hacia aquel juego que giraba a velocidad sorprendente, que se mecía endemoniadamente rápido y se levantaba hasta causar el regocijo en su bajo vientre.

—¡Vamos a ése Sasuke! —sin mediar palabra Uzumaki jaló a su compañero y se puso a la nimia fila. Más adelante vio cómo un chico gritaba eufórico —tan o más que él—. Cuando fue su turno se vio acompañado de universitarios y sus zafiros orbes se sorprendieron al ver que justo frente de él estaba Itachi.

—¿Itachi-san? —cuestionó sorprendido al mismo tiempo que el juego comenzaba a girar.

—Afírmate Naruto, no te agarraré si te caes —la voz de su amigo le llamó la atención ya que este parecía sostenerse superficialmente a los mangos, y aún tenía puesto los lentes.

—"_¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"_ —fue lo último que alcanzó a procesar antes de que por la fuerza tuviera que ceñirse a la maldita barra metálica.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**:

***Vans**: Son zapatillas que adoro. No hay mejor que las de caño alto, o mis Converse "Fuck&You".

***Tagada**: No sé cómo demonios le dicen en su país, pero algunos le dicen "La Samba" o "Lambada"… allí ustedes busquen por Google o dense la flojera de juntar aquí: http : // www. dobleverso. com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 01 / tagada1024hd61. jpg

Yo amo el _Tagada_, no hay mejor atracción que aquella (sobre todo los **tagadaXtrem** que montan en las playas). Bien, me gusta el Itachi obsesivo. ¡Escribí más que antes! xD nos vemos en otro capítulo :D

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

|#**Track**: Desert Song – My Chemical Romance.

* * *

**VIII**

Amigo no-oficial

* * *

A lo largo de su trayecto por el parque de diversiones se había fijado específicamente en cómo Uzumaki parecía no querer despegarse de su centro de atracción inusitada, por otra parte, Deidara encantado de la vida no hacía otra cosa mas que molestar al Uchiha o sencillamente desquiciarlos a todos para luego emprender una ardua batalla por quién era el más insoportable con aquel rubio Uzumaki. A éstas alturas veía casi imposible poder tener una civilizada conversación con el pelinegro quien se entretenía más subiéndose a los juegos de alta velocidad o ingresando a cuanta casa de terror hubiera...esperen, eso era.

—¿Por qué no ingresamos a la 'Maldita sumisión'? —indagó Itachi mientras señalaba la casa que parecía querer derrumbarse a penas pisaran aquellas roídas tablas.

—¡No! Mejor de nuevo al tagada —chilló de emoción el rubio arrastrando a Sasuke de paso.

—No, inútil, yo sí quiero entrar _gallina_ —el de orbes zafiros afiló su mirada antes de devolver sus pasos y gritarle que no le tenía miedo a un montón de personas o artefactos 'venidos de otro mundo', así que sin demora ingresaron al local que se dividía en grandes caminos.

—Escojo derecha —la voz de Sasuke sonaba bastante suave en aquella casa, casi como intentando averiguar dónde demonios estaban los malditos artefactos, seguidamente Deidara tomó otro camino, Naruto decidió seguir en línea recta y cada uno parecía querer perderse por los pasillos. Él, sin embargo, guardó un peculiar silencio y para cuando nadie más quedaba en el hall de entrada Itachi tomó un tétrico camino a la derecha.

—"_Al parecer le gusta lo terrorífico"_ —pensaba, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor buscando las trampillas. Pronto un espeso líquido se deslizó por sus pies, viscoso y carmín: Sangre. Bufó algo contrariado preparándose para correr, para cuando la persona vestida de algún ser mitológico apareció desde el suelo el joven Namikaze se preparó para correr escuchando una horrisonante risa por todo el pasillo, más los gritos de "te vas a morir" que le lanzaba el personaje.

Todo resultó ser un caos, para cuando pudo encontrar a Sasuke este estaba prácticamente _jugando_ con el idiota que lo perseguía, haciéndose el acorralado y luego escapándose por instantes para luego reírse de su incompetencia, le lanzaba todo lo que había a su paso, y para cuando el cansado trabajador estaba en su límite y gritando "Estúpido mocoso, te atraparé y la paliza que te daré será real" Sasuke corría como un endemoniado por todos los pasillos esquivando a otras personas y riendo encantado por los resultados.

Sasuke era malo... y caprichoso.

Aquella actitud la encontró vigorizante, él también siguió sus pasos y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el exterior hablando con Hidan y Kisame, no había ni un rastro de Sasuke y el rubio Uzumaki.

—¿Dónde está...?

—¡¡Bastardo!! —el grito de Naruto resonó por el pasillo, pronto lo vieron salir completamente manchado con "sangre" y a Sasuke puteando al personal por ensuciarlo tanto. Al parecer no lo habían alcanzado pero sí ensuciado —, ¡¡¿Tenías que hacerlo de nuevo?!! Eres un maldito idiota, Sasuke, era mi camisa nueva —lloriqueó el rubio mirándole mal.

—No te pases, inútil, como si no tuvieras otra. Ya me cansé, vámonos a casa —una leve inclinación comedida por parte de ambos y se marcharon del lugar.

Itachi los miró fijamente hasta que no los divisó más, reflexionando su día y analizando los nuevos datos que tenía del joven Uchiha.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —curioseó Sasori por lo bajo —, es un _niño_ Itachi, y siquiera eres Homo —al parecer Kisame no era el único que sabía de la pequeña obsesión a la que estaba siendo sometido por propia voluntad.

* * *

Al correr los días Itachi encontró completamente fascinante cualquier actitud que el joven Uchiha le diera, como también sus amistades —un pelirrojo bastante malhablado, pero sin lugar a dudas inteligente—, lospapeles de emancipación de su padre seguían estando en un estado de inusitado mutismo. Cada vez que veía a Hatake en casa de Minato _algo_ le decía que marchaba mal, se encerraban por horas antes de que el de cabellos plata abandonara la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki y este se pusiera en contacto con cierto pelinegro.

Todo le parecía tan irreal.

Hace algunos meses su preocupación más grande era sacarse un cien en su examen de Logística, mas ahora, su gran meta era tratar de comprender —abandonando sus atisbos de niñez que tenía agasajados— el por qué Sasuke Uchiha le parecía una persona tan peculiar; ya no quería mirarlo desde las sombras, quería compartir su vida con él, estar en sus pasos, satisfacer su curiosidad y que él le respondiera, quería que salieran juntos como él se citaba con Naruto, como cuando él buscaba a cierto pelirrojo mal parlante y al otro día llegaba con sus ojos opacos y dolor de cabeza.

Quería mucho más de lo que tenía ahora.

* * *

Era viernes, el último día de clases. Sasuke estaba viendo sus balances económicos tratando de invertir parte de su dinero en algo que le diera provecho y dejara vivir durante un tiempo, también tenía pensado mover todo su dinero a la cuenta de Kakashi o Minato y así su padre no podría tocar su pequeña fortuna para hacerle ver de que _él_ no era nada. A su costado, Naruto parecía querer decirle algo mientras se removía inquieto de su asiento y lo miraba cada dos segundos.

—Escúpelo —Sasuke dejó de lado sus papeles mirando a el inquieto rubio mientras dejaba que aquellas palabras cortaran el tenso ambiente.

—¡Eso es asqueroso, bastardo! ¿Por qué demonios tendría que escupir —rebatió Uzumaki.

—No me hagas repetirlo inútil, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no como tú que aún vives del sueldo de tu papi.

—¡No te metas con papá! Minato es lo más cool que puede existir.

—No me cambies el tema.

—¡¡No sé de qué tema hablas!!

—Si pretendes no hablar de una maldita vez, Naruto, no te dirigiré la palabra en lo que resta de vida.

—Oh, no seas idiota Sasuke, lo mismo me dijiste hace tres años.

—Sí, y recién este año acabé rindiéndome por tus absurdas cartas.

—¡No son absurdas! Ni siquiera sé por qué te enojaste.

—No estoy para soportar tus estúpidas discusiones. Me dices o me voy.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Puedo ir?

—¡¡Oh joder!! Contigo no se puede —agotado de la vacua conversación, el moreno movió sus manos guardando sus cuadernos, lápices y papeles en su bolso dando así la cuenta regresiva en la cual Naruto _tenía_ que hablar.

—¡Ey bastardo! ¡¿Dónde coño vas? —inicio de nuevo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, subnormal.

—¡¡No me digas así!!

—¡No comiences Naruto! —cortó un ya enojado Uchiha. Sasuke no tendía a alzar la voz, siempre era suave y bastante tétrica cuando estaba en serios problemas, mas cuando se enojada —y lo cabreaba de verdad— aquel sencillo grito dejaba al rubio en una pieza ya que Sasuke sí sabía hacer venganzas cuando estaba colérico.

—Lo siento —como un niño, Naruto infló sus mejillas, estiro sus labios y dejó que aquellas palabras danzaran por la estancia, sabía que había actuado como un cobarde. Sasuke no dijo nada y aquello comenzó a desesperar al rubio.

¿Y si se iba de verdad?

La última vez no había tenido inconvenientes en sacar pasajes a Rusia, donde Naruto no hablaba ni dos palabras, y no había dado señales de vida en meses.

¿Y si le hacía una jugarreta?

La vez pasada una muy indecorosa foto apareció en primera plana con un Naruto Uzumaki bastante ebrio tratando con meretrices en un esquina del barrio Tokyo. Un latigazo de temor cruzó por su columna.

Su padre no había estado muy feliz con aquella fotografía que salió en la prensa, y su madre no le habló durante meses.

—¡¡Sasuke!! Está bien, soy un gilipollas, es sólo que no sé cómo decírtelo —argumentaba temerosos por sus futuras palabras.

—Está bien, imbécil. Sé que tus padres tuvieron la mala suerte de que, en vez de colorar neuronas, colocaron hormonas en tu cerebro —la sonrisa socarrona del Uchiha amainó el ambiente denso que había creado el heredero Uzumaki. Se rió levemente rememorando los recuerdos de su fin de semana, la conversación con su padre y los malos pensamientos que tenían de toda la situación.

—Mi padre ha estado teniendo muchas visitas —murmuraba Naruto mirando a su alrededor en busca de un oyente no deseado.

—¿Y eso qué, inútil? Sé que Kakashi va con frecuencia, no me sorprende, tu padre es un hombre de negocios.

—No es eso lo que me molesta, de hecho, es cierta _visita_ que ha estado muy interesada en cierta persona.

El de obsidianas arqueó una ceja confuso ante aquellos hechos. La sola duda que provocaba una persona en Naruto era preocupante, su amigo no-oficial siempre se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, tenía cierta cualidad cuando confiaba en las personas y cuando no, siempre —sin ninguna equivocación— había algo mal en ella, es por eso que si Naruto dudaba de alguien, Minato debería hacerlo tres veces más.

—¿Está en peligro tu padre? —si bien Sasuke casi nunca tenía grandes encuentros con Minato, se había ganado cierta parte de sus pensamientos la ser un hombre siempre astuto y perspicaz, como también interesado en las personas. No que Sasuke fuese Don Amigable, pero la amabilidad estaba bien desestimada en la comunidad.

—No es mi padre quien me preocupa —admitió Naruto frunciendo el ceño —, eres tú.

—¿Yo? —rumió extrañado.

—Ha estado preguntando por ti, Sasuke, al principio pensé que sólo era por tu actitud bastarda, quizá él quería hacerte una broma o avergonzarte... no eres precisamente una persona muy fácil de conocer —sonrió levemente tratando de mermar la sensación que producía hablar —... Pero... estos días ha estado más curioso. Comenzó a pedir datos sobre tu vida profesional, después quiso saber si eras una _buena_ persona, confiable. Minato, como siempre, confió demás y se le salieron ciertas _cosas_... además de que ha estado llegando sólo minutos más tarde que Kakashi y tiende a escuchar la conversación que armand de ti...

" Me es curioso, mucho. Él nunca había estado tan interesado en saber algo por lo cual me hace dudar de sus intenciones contigo. Ten cuidado —concluyó inseguro el rubio.

—Todo eso está bien, Naruto, pero si no me dices de quién cuidarme no sabré qué medidas tomar —la seriedad de las finas facciones del Uchiha tranquilizaron al rubio. Le había tomado enserio, realmente le haría caso por una vez en su vida y asintió sonriéndole de lado, con sinceridad.

Sasuke realmente apreciaba la amistad de Naruto.

—Itachi... Namikaze Itachi. Trabaja contigo.

* * *

**|Notas Finales**: Lamento la demora, realmente lo hago. Tuve un pésimo fin de semana, pasé todo el maldito Sábado y Domingo en una estación Policial debido a que me robaron el auto... de hecho era el auto de mi hermana, pero yo estaba dentro cuando lo robaron (Papá, mi hermano y yo), fue altamente desastroso.

En fin, aquí os traigo este corto capítulo. Veamos qué medidas toma Sasuke. 


End file.
